ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
James "Jimmy" Hudson was born the son of a gifted individual who one night left Jimmy on the doorstep of James and Heather Hudson. James Hudson was an old friend of Jimmy's father, so much so that he entrusted James to take care of the infant boy. Jimmy last name was changed to Hudson to make the adoption official, making him James Hudson Junior. Within a little over a decade James realized that Jimmy shared traits similar to his biological father including a high degree of recklessness, and a feral personality. One night, while drag racing, Jimmy lost control and the car flipped into a ravine and exploded. While Jimmy was heavily wounded and in severe pain when he ingested in some of the water from the ravine which had been contaminated by the Terrigen. All of the sudden Jimmy began to form a cocoon, as he was undergoing Terrigenesis as a result of his biological fathers DNA. After Jimmy broke out of the cocoon, his body began to rapidly heal itself, making it so after the crash he did not such much as have a scratch. The next day after the crash and his turning into an Inhuman, it was revealed to Jimmy that both James and Heather Hudson had adopted him shortly after he was born. Along with the recent revelation came a container full of his biological fathers possessions, the contents of which included a Dog Tag with the name "James Howlett" and a letter addressed to Jimmy. He then read the letter sent from his father only to discover he was worried about Jimmy's future and so hid him with a trustworthy family that Jimmy should thank and respect for taking him in his behalf. The letter also informed Jimmy that he should forget about whom his biological mom was, not to think about the past and focus on the future, and to learn to live with the choices he had made. The final information in the letter stated that he never regretted having Jimmy as his son. It was theorized that Jimmy inherited his fathers genetic potential, and was encouraged to try testing his new abilities. After focusing hard, his bone claws painfully sheathed through his knuckles for the first time. Months after the release of Terrigen into the entire ecosystem, the existence of the Inhuman species had been discovered by the public, resulting in Anti-Inhuman groups dedicated to exterminating the species. The truth of Jimmy's origins would be kept in secret until Jimmy's high school days. Jimmy grew up not knowing that he was a mutant, but always felt different from other people. He denied the idea of being a mutant. Powers and Abilities Wolverine is a Inhuman who has been given an unbreakable skeleton made of Vibranium by the High Evolutionary. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant ability is the "Inhuman healing factor". This allows him to recover from virtually any wound faster and more extensively than a normal human being. He can regenerate from most wounds in a matter of seconds. His healing powers also grant him immunity to all earthly diseases/illnesses and most effects of alcohol, drugs, and toxins. ** Delayed Aging: In addition, his healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan, immensely slowing his aging process if not being ageless. ** Superhuman Strength: Thanks to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is able to lift up to 1 ton. * Superhuman Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. * Superhuman Speed: Is able to run faster than 30 mph. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. * Superhuman Reflexes: Has greater reflexes than a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: Has greater agility than that of a normal human. * Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. * Adamantium Claws: Wolverine possesses 3 Adamantium claws harnessed in each forearm, which come out through the skin between his knuckles. His flesh bleeds every time he "pops" his claws but his healing factor quickly stops it. The claws are able to cut through flesh, bone, and other materials. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Ani-Men Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Mutants Category:X-Men